Rencontres
by Fuyukichi
Summary: [OS/Drabble]La première rencontre entre deux personnages.Chaque OS/Drabble relate d'une rencontre.
1. Son Regard

_Bonjour ! Eh voici une série de drabble/OS (ça dépendra des écrits) sur Tales of Symphonia ! J'avais envie de raconter les rencontres entre certains personnages, comme Anna & Kratos, Martel & Yuan, Colette & Lloyd, Botta & Yuan, etc...Je pense qu'il y a déjà quelques écrits sur le sujet mais j'avais envie de faire mes propres versions ! _

_Donc voici le tout premier écrit, qui est un drabble~ Les personnages ? Hehe, découvrez-le lors de votre lecture :3_

_Enjoy !_

**_Son Regard_**

Il avait le regard éteint. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait remarqué chez lui quand il est arrivé. Un regard noisette, caché par des mèches de cheveux châtains. Peut-être pensait-il le cacher ainsi ? Mais elle, elle le voyait.

Elle voyait ce regard qui l'attirait tant. Si elle n'avait pas été la fille de l'aubergiste, elle aurait abordé cet homme. Mais elle était la fille de l'aubergiste et, de ce fait, elle devait faire ce que sa mère lui demandait, à savoir servir les clients.

Anna soupira et reporta son attention sur la table qu'elle nettoyait. Les gens ne faisaient plus attention et salissaient les tables, se moquant royalement du fait que c'était aux employés de nettoyer.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Anna rejoignit une autre table pour nettoyer. Elle tourna la tête alors pour croiser le regard éteint de l'homme. Ils se fixèrent longtemps, comme si un lien invisible s'était crée entre eux sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Puis, l'homme rompit le contact et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre sans même lui lancer un dernier regard.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était arrêtée de nettoyer, fixant les escaliers à présent vide. Pourquoi avait-il un regard si vide ?

**xxx**

L'ange ferma sa porte et alla s'asseoir automatiquement sur le lit. Pour une étrange raison, il se sentait…Emerveillé ? Oui, émerveillé était le mot juste. C'était la première fois en 4000 ans de vie qu'il croisait un regard pareil. Un regard emplit de joie, d'émerveillement.

Malgré les attaques répétées des Désians, malgré la crainte d'être amenés à la ferme, il y avait encore des personnes avec un tel regard…Il en était heureux. Son vieil ami n'avait pas réussis à tous les déprimer, les rendre pessimistes.

Même si ça n'avait été que quelques secondes, Kratos se souvenait parfaitement du visage de la jeune serveuse. Un visage ovale, pâle, avec de jolis yeux bleus, des lèvres fines rosées et un petit nez. Et puis, ses cheveux coupés au carré, bruns, dont une mèche qui passaient entre ses deux yeux, comme pour demander de les regarder.

Oui, Kratos n'oublierait jamais cette femme. C'était une perle rare, l'oublier aurait été la pire chose qu'il soit. Il prierait pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

On toqua à ce moment-là à sa porte. Tel un automate, il se leva et alla ouvrir, prêt à faire déguerpir l'être indésirable. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la jeune femme, un plateau à la main. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Voici votre repas. »

Il n'avait jamais commandé de repas. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien et la laissa entrer. Elle alla déposer son plateau sur une petite table puis lui dit :

« C'est rare de voir des voyageurs solitaires, en ce moment. »

Kratos ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et puis, surtout, il ne voulait pas parler de ça.

Voyant que l'homme ne répondait pas, la jeune femme reprit la parole :

« Moi c'est Anna, et vous ? »

_Anna…_Le prénom tourna en boucle dans sa tête, telle une mélodie incessante. Anna. Il ne l'oublierait pas.

Inconsciemment, il s'entendit répondre à la jeune femme :

« …Kratos… »

Le regard d'Anna s'illumina. Une simple petite lumière dans son regard mais qui réchauffa le cœur endurci de l'ange.

Ce qu'Anna et Kratos ne savaient pas, c'est que grâce à ces regards, un lien s'était formé entre eux. Un lieu puissant, incassable, malgré les innombrables épreuves qu'ils allaient traverser…

**xxx**

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_Si vous avez envie d'une rencontre entre des personnages en particulier, n'hésitez pas à demander !_

_Jaa ne~_


	2. Champ de Bataille

_Bonjour !_

_Et non, je n'ai pas disparu de la circulation en cours de route. Mai j'étais occupée avec les cours, etc..._

_Et donc, voici un nouvel OS (enfin, un drabble étant donné la longueur...) ! J'ai eu du mal à le boucler, celui-ci...Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les scènes d'action donc peut-être qu'il sera un peu bizarre, désolée _

_En espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^o^_

_(P.S : Merci beaucoup les commentaires sur le premier drabble ! w J'aurai aimé y répondre mais j'ai pas compris comment on faisait \o/ *pas douée* Si ça se trouve, il n'y a aucun moyen...?)_

* * *

_**Champs de Bataille**_

Il n'avait jamais aimé la guerre mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Pour sa famille, ses amis, son peuple, il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Comme d'habitude. Comme depuis le début de la guerre entre Tethe'alla et Sylvarant. Il était las de tout cela, las de devoir se battre. Et puis, il n'y avait pas homme qui vive pouvant lui tenir tête sur le champ de bataille, alors pourquoi y allait-il ?

Parce qu'il avait un bon pressentiment, voilà pourquoi. Il partait se battre, accompagné de soldats prêt à mourir sur le champ de bataille afin de faire honneur à leur pays et pourtant, lui, tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser, c'était que ce jour était de bon augure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne le comprenait même pas mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être euphorique.

Avançant contre le vent, ses cheveux châtains bataillant aussi, Kratos Aurion avançait, toujours sur ses gardes, la main posé sur la poignée de son épée. En toute logique, s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, l'armée de Sylvarant ne devait pas être loin. Probablement tapis entre les buissons, attendant le bon moment pour les attaquer, tels de féroces panthères sautant sur leur proie.

Les yeux de Kratos allaient de droite à gauche, scrutant rapidement les alentours, mais il devait bien le reconnaître : il n'y avait personne. Perplexe, il ne resta pas en garde, contrairement à son habitude. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit un bruit étrange puis qu'il vit une ombre sauter. Il eut à peine le temps de se protéger que l'autre s'abattait sur lui. Il le repoussa rapidement et s'éloigna de quelques pas, tandis que ses hommes chargeaient l'autre armée.

En face de lui, un homme, grand, aux longs cheveux bleus, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air terriblement sûr de lui et cela fit sourire Kratos. Il était comme ça, lui aussi, lorsqu'il était un peu plus jeune et idiot. Ca promettait d'être intéressant.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'autre chargea de nouveau. Les larmes s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sourd. Les deux hommes se fixaient alors qu'ils essayaient, tant bien que mal, de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement et firent de nouveau rencontrer leurs armes. Son adversaire avait toujours un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, ce qui commençait tout de même à l'agacer. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre pour le moment : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un adversaire à sa taille, un adversaire qui lui tienne tête.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins du grand Kratos Aurion. » Lança l'autre.

Surpris par cette soudaine parole, Kratos baissa un peu sa garde et se dépêcha de reculer lorsque l'autre chercha à profiter de l'ouverture qu'il avait laissé.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un grand guerrier à Sylvarant, déclara t-il.

-Le compliment me va droit au cœur, répondit son vis-à-vis, semblant sincère.

-Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais pas le vôtre.

-Yuan Ka-Fai. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment, tandis qu'autour d'eux, la bataille faisait rage. Kratos n'y faisait pas attention, trop absorbé par cet homme dont le sourire narquois le narguait, cet homme qui arrivait à lui tenir tête. Comme il l'avait pensé, c'était vraiment une bonne journée. Ce pressentiment qu'il avait eu ce matin-là, en partant pour le champ de bataille, devait être à cause de cet homme qu'il était destiné à combattre.

Le bruit d'un cor que l'on sonna s'éleva soudainement dans les airs et l'armée de Sylvarant se retira bien vite, sous les regards ébahis des soldats de Tethe'alla.

« Que...

- C'était juste pour connaître votre véritable force. Je ne suis pas déçu.

-...

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, soyez-en sûr. » Lança Yuan, avant de disparaître à son tour.

Kratos n'avait pas bougé, fixant maintenant l'endroit où son tout nouvel ennemi s'était tenu plus tôt. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait hâte de le retrouver sur un nouveau champ de bataille. Il n'aimait pas la guerre, non, mais il adorait les défis.

Ce que les deux hommes ne savaient pas, à ce moment-là, c'était qu'ils seraient bientôt réuni et se battraient ensemble pour la même cause.


	3. Plus Qu'Une Amitié

****_Et me revoilà avec un drabble ! Désolée si je poste rarement, mais j'écris selon mes idées et mes envies ^^" Et ce soir, ô miracle, j'ai eu une idée de drabble pour cette série donc je l'ai écrite aussitôt, pour être sûre de ne pas l'oublier ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_*Notez que je n'ai pas encore vu les 3 derniers OAV donc je ne sais pas du tout s'ils mentionnent cette rencontre...Ca m'étonnerait mais bon...S'ils le mentionnent, je suis totalement désolée ! Enfin, je verrais bien ce soir étant donné que je les regarde ce soir *raconte sa vie*_

* * *

**Plus Qu'Une Simple Amitié**

Il avait toujours vécu dans les ténèbres. Tout ce qui l'entourait, c'était le silence, le mépris, la discrimination, la haine, la peur, la mort. La noirceur humaine et la noirceur elfique s'unissaient et le frappaient de plein fouet, comme pour lui imprimer dans la tête quelque chose qu'il savait déjà._ Tu es un indésirable ! _Lui crachaient-elles violemment, méprisantes. Il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il pensait mais ne disait jamais rien. Sa mère elfe le méprisait son père humain les avait abandonnés dès qu'il était né. _Je ne veux pas d'une telle horreur pour fils ! _Avait-il déclaré à sa femme. Sa mère lui avait répété mot pour mot, tous les jours. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà tenté de le tuer, plusieurs fois, mais son instinct maternel l'en empêchait à temps. Pouvait-il considérer cela comme de l'amour ? Au fond, il en doutait. Il savait qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir à ses côtés, c'est pourquoi, alors qu'il vivait son dixième printemps, il avait fugué.

Il avait suivis les routes, traversé la mer, parcouru des villes et, toujours, dans le regard des gens, il pouvait voir la haine qu'ils portaient aux gens de son espèce. Il avait espéré, pendant longtemps, très longtemps, que plus personne ne le regarde de travers, que les demi-elfes soient bien traités, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il serait toujours haïs, toujours insulté, toujours battu par les autres.

Alors, il avait perdu tout espoir. Il s'était adossé au mur d'une quelconque bâtisse et, les yeux dans le vague, il avait attendu. Attendu que la Mort elle-même vienne le chercher. Mais, au lieu de ça, ce fut un Ange qui apparut devant ses yeux. Grand, fort, majestueux, avec ce petit air de noble, et puis, ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bienveillants. Et cette main qu'il lui tendit, cette main qui lui rendit l'espoir, qui le rendit plus fort, qui lui donna l'envie de vivre.

« Rémiel va bientôt apparaître devant l'Elue. Je compte sur toi.

-A vos ordres, Maître Yuan ! »

Le demi-elfe le salua et se retourna, suivant les deux renégats qui étaient partis devant.

« Botta ? »

Botta, qui allait quitter le bureau de Yuan, se retourna vers lui lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

« Fais attention à toi. »

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de quitter rapidement la pièce, rattrapant ses deux collègues.

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Botta était heureux. Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu pour lui, quelques années auparavant, un ange appelé Yuan était tombé du ciel. Son ange, son frère, son ami, son héros.

Sa famille.


	4. La Rose et la Dague

_Me revoici pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (Ou pas) Je m'excuse un peu pour le titre, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mettre, mais au final, je trouve que ça va bien. _

_Aussi...Il est possible que je sois un peu OOC, j'ai du mal à retranscrire les caractères des personnages..._

_Sinon, comme d'habitude, Tales of Symphonia, ses personnages, son univers, tout ça tout ça, n'appartiennent qu'à Bamco (et heureusement pour eux !)_

* * *

**La Rose et la Dague**

Depuis les événements tragiques dont elle était l'origine, Fujibayashi Sheena était en proie au doute, à la honte, à la tristesse. Elle qui, autrefois, était si confiante, si souriante, elle était devenue l'extrême opposé. Bien que sa fidèle amie, Corinne, l'encourageait comme elle le pouvait, tentait de lui redonner le sourire, Sheena ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce jour funeste, à toutes ces vies perdues, à toutes ces morts dues à son incapacité. Elle n'osait plus rentrer au village, elle n'y retournait donc qu'occasionnellement, quand le devoir l'appelait, quand ils avaient besoin d'elle pour des missions qui n'étaient pas risquées.

Et puis, ce jour arriva. Une missive du roi de Tethe'alla était apparue devant ses yeux, adressée à son nom. Tout d'abord, elle avait hésité à la prendre, pourquoi le roi lui avait-il envoyé une lettre ? Puis, elle l'avait lue. Ses yeux s'étaient alors écarquillés sous le choc de la nouvelle. Un nouveau départ s'offrait à elle : elle avait détruit son village en ne réussissant pas à conclure un pacte avec Volt, mais peut-être pouvait-elle sauver Tethe'alla en tuant l'Elue de Sylvarant ? Bien sûr, c'était risqué, et il était possible qu'elle n'en revienne jamais, mais, au fond, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? C'était donc avec cette pensée qu'elle prit la direction de Meltokio.

C'est à cet endroit qu'elle le rencontra. Alors qu'elle marchait en direction du château, d'un pas pressé, elle s'était faite encerclée par des femmes de la haute société, toutes très bien habillées et bien coiffées, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, la regardant de haut. Tout de suite, Sheena sut qu'elles lui attireraient de problèmes : il suffisait de voir la lueur malsaine dans leur regard pour le comprendre.

« Regardez-moi cette fille…Habillée comme une souillon !

-Et ses cheveux…Ils sont d'une laideur !

-Et gras !

-Et puis, elle a une poignée d'amour… ! »

Les femmes continuaient de se moquer d'elle, sans se préoccuper du rouge qui montait à son visage. Elle était prête à exploser et si elles continuaient ainsi…

« Il n'y a pas que ses cheveux qui sont gras, sa peau aussi ! Ah, et elle ose se trouver dans le quartier noble ?

-Elle s'est peut-être égarée ? Hahaha ! »

Sheena perdit son sang-froid : elle allait faire taire ces pimbêches ! Elle sortit donc ces cartes, prêtes à les coller sur leurs lèvres colorés avec trop de rouge mais une voix l'en empêcha, joueuse, dragueuse.

« Allons allons, mes chéries, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Les femmes se retournèrent vivement et s'approchèrent du nouveau venu, s'exclamant :

« Maître Zelos ! »

Sheena fronça les sourcils, blasée, et reprit sa route comme si tout était normal que rien ne s'était passé. Elle allait retrouver son calme et se présenter au roi, tout simplement.

« C'est cette fille, Maître Zelos ! Ne la trouvez-vous pas laide ? » S'exclama une femme alors que la ninja devant eux.

Elle lança un regard noir à celle qui venait de parler et qui se cacha derrière l'homme. Ses longs cheveux rouges tombaient en cascade dans son dos, son regard était perçant et elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Physiquement, il n'était pas vilain, bien au contraire.

_Il existe donc des hommes de ce genre ? _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

« Eh bien, c'est sûr qu'elle ne peut pas vous égaler en termes de beauté, mes chéries… »

_Crétin !_

« Mais si j'étais vous, je ferais attention. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire, une dague en main. »

Sheena s'arrêta net et lança un coup d'œil au dénommé Zelos. Comment cet homme frivole pouvait-il être au courant ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un coup du hasard ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que le hasard, il avait dit cela juste pour impressionner la galerie.

« Comment oses-tu regarder l'Elu de cette façon, espèce de pimbêche !

-Allons mes chéries, calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas bien de dire ce genre de choses. »

L'Elu ? Cet imbécile aux allures de dragueur était l'Elu !? Elle en était choquée, elle l'avait imaginé plus…Plus…Plus mature, plus sage, plus…Simple.

« Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous allez être en retard. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Sheena claqua sa langue contre son palais et reprit sa route sans un dernier regard sur cet imbécile d'Elu et son fan-club.

Bien sûr, ce que Sheena ne savait pas, à ce moment-là, c'était que cet imbécile d'Elu, comme elle se plaisait à le nommer, deviendrait l'un de ses précieux amis.


	5. Coup de Foudre

Coup de foudre

Lorsque George lui avait dit qu'il avait engagé une nouvelle domestique, Regal ne s'en était pas soucié. Peut-être aurait-il dû, puisqu'il était le maître, il se devait au moins de connaître ses domestiques, mais il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur elle.

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il avançait dans l'un des couloirs de sa société, il eut la surprise d'apercevoir une jeune fille, chantonnant, un balai à la main. Elle avait des cheveux roses, coiffés en deux petites couettes, et un regard azur. Sa voix était douce, ses mains, agrippant le manche du balai, étaient fines. Il trouvait que son habit la saillait parfaitement, ni trop large, ni trop serré, et, s'il n'avait pas vu que c'était celui des domestiques, s'il n'avait pas vu le balai, il aurait pu croire qu'elle venait d'une bonne famille. Elle semblait jeune, à peine majeure, voire moins. Et à ce moment-là, il s'insulta d'imbécile. S'il avait pris un tant soit peu de temps pour demander à George de lui parler de la nouvelle recrue, il n'aurait pas été étonné de la jeunesse de celle-ci et encore moins de ses beaux yeux bleus.

Alors qu'il passait devant elle, elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait afin de le saluer et de lui dire, d'un ton un peu nerveux :

« Bonjour maître Bryant. »

Regal s'arrêta devant elle et lui sourit. Il vit des marques rouges teinter les joues de la jeune fille, et il lui répondit :

« Bonjour, mademoiselle… ?

-Alicia Combatir, dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

-Alicia... » Répéta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Alicia. Il trouvait que ce nom était beau et lui allait à ravir. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se rappela qu'il avait une réunion et, s'excusant auprès d'Alicia, il se dépêcha d'aller à son rendez-vous, imprégnant le prénom de la jeune fille. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la susnommée Alicia gardait en mémoire le beau sourire et le regard chaleureux de son maître, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle reprenait son travail.

Bien sûr, à cette époque, ils n'avaient pas conscience que ce coup de foudre mutuel montrerait la cruauté du destin.


End file.
